User talk:Rakkety Tam
Questions and Suggestions Hi! Feel free to use my talk page to ask me questions and\or suggestions.But, please sign your name with four tidles,like four of these in a row ~. Or the signature box at the top. Rakkety Tam Talk! 02:14, 3 July 2008 (UTC) width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Make a new page? https://vimeo.com/199804537 20:55, January 30, 2017 (UTC)Matthew Williams me@thematthewwilliams.com Hello Hi. I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I saw you were having some trouble with the naming on your logos so I re-uploaded them. In order to make them the right size I had to add a border -- I hope that was ok! Anyhow, if you want to change them further, remember to save them in .png format, not just name them with .png :). If there's anything else I can help you set up or you have any questions, please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 00:55, 9 June 2008 (UTC) I HAVE still not finished the book but made an a account any way just wanted to know could I be an admim if not thats sweet please replie to this .dannflow. BIGWIG Talk! 05:34, 3 July 2008 (UTC) and are there any images to use for my name or should I draw my own ? thanks the Character template dose not work I tried it with Hazel and as you can see it did not work this is what it says when you use it Template loop detected: Template:Character .dannflow. BIGWIG Talk! 05:52, 3 July 2008 (UTC) done a bit Ive done bits here and there hope I have help BIGWIG Talk! 06:05, 3 July 2008 (UTC) off to read BIGWIG I chose da name Bigwig in caps cos nothing else was available BIGWIG Talk! 06:13, 3 July 2008 (UTC) I wil have a go I will tri at template (I gess this means I cant be a admin?) wil fix but bits and bobs BIGWIG Talk! 20:55, 3 July 2008 (UTC). Oh and could I have permission to eidt the main page please???? BIGWIG Talk! 21:18, 3 July 2008 (UTC What dose all go mean? cos I cant do any more then I allready could ''' oh and I still cant edit the main am I sospose to be able to? thanks. hope I did the right thing with Captian Holly BIGWIG Talk! 03:27, 4 July 2008 (UTC) fixed the template '''There was heps wrong with it... see Captian Holly to tell me what you thinkBIGWIG Talk! 04:03, 4 July 2008 (UTC) hi im a bit mixed up I am normally quite good at editing because redwall wikia but just wanted to know just how many Owslas there are because Ive been busy with this wiki and the template ive still not finished the book and on Bigwig theres a Sandleford Owsla too just wondering are they the same or not??? oh and on the editors bit on the main page it might help if you (cos I cant do it) link to their page such as BIGWIG just a thought... I mean you are the admin not me so you can chose (not spelled right sorry been but at spelling all my life)--BIGWIG Talk! 21:55, 4 July 2008 (UTC) re:image um.... but you are the only admin how am I so pose to show the picture to you? thanks--BIGWIG Talk! 22:17, 4 July 2008 (UTC) just wanted you to know ive started a wiki abut books click here to see it um so I wont be helping so much but I will pop back here a bit still not read the book yet chapter 11 nice working with ya hope I helped oh and can you have a look and tell me what you think needs to be done thanks oh I am there as dannflow oh and how do you get a picture at font of the web address --BIGWIG 45px| Talk! 08:00, 7 July 2008 (UTC) hi um hi um my computer wont let me make a favicon (its to old) if I up load the image here wold u do it for me? if not that is fine Dannflow Talk! 01:41, 8 July 2008 (UTC) wanted to know hay its me bigwig just wanted to know if you wanted me to improve your welcome ? dannflow. Um put your user name in the Q box's and edit the picture and say welcome to watership down wiki and bits and bob with the order of thing? Dannflow Talk! 22:56, 27 July 2008 (UTC) oh and I forgot my bigwig password and dint do my email so you can dele it done Done | see what you think? --Dannflow Talk! 22:12, 29 July 2008 (UTC) sure ive nothing else do to where do I start re: hi I was looking thou out redwall wikia and saw ur comment about red thing you are the admin so go into my preferences and chose custom as the defout sikn save and go back in to it there is a link called MediaWiki:Monaco.css. now in it you can custom the wikia I no how to do it this far but them I get lost so if you can do it plz tell me so I can do it on my wikia thanks Dannflow Talk! 21:50, 4 August 2008 (UTC) oh and im nerly at the end of the book my wikia hi as i said before ive got a wikia could u plz help me out with my main page here much thanks and I am reading water ship down now thanksDannflow Talk! 06:37, 5 August 2008 (UTC) oh and about the category's im a bit confusd in what kind you want like males females and stuff or warren by warren or both? --Dannflow Talk! 06:37, 5 August 2008 (UTC) skin Hi there! My name's Scott, a Wikia Helper with a focus on Entertainment-related wikis. Danny let me know that you were looking for some help with your skin. I'm not familiar with Watership Down -- did you have any ideas for a color scheme, or any other specifics in mind? —Scott (talk) 20:34, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi! You can set the default skin for your wiki in the Admin Options at the bottom of the Skin section in . If you're looking for green, the Jade skin might suit your needs. —Scott (talk) 17:06, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::The best way to get people to join your wiki is to put the word out via message forums where people might be fans of the book series. Go to places where people are talking about the books and tell them you've got a wiki you'd like them to come check out. Not everyone knows what a wiki is, so you might have to tell them a little but about the collaboration process. Wikis aren't for everyone, so don't get too discouraged if you're not met with a lot of enthusiasm. But if you keep at it, eventually you should have a nice group of folks working together here. —Scott (talk) 23:05, 18 August 2008 (UTC) I finshed the book about two weeks a go and I am now on tales of Water ship down so now I can do lots more with nice skin by the why I might try It for my wikia had a buzy time over the last week but on its going eszy on it now so I can come back to water ship down wiki what do you want me to do first?????????????? Dannflow Talk! 22:32, 19 August 2008 (UTC) oh and with coggs1.jpg you can upload any image at all and name it if u like so that I will have a picture of water ship down but wont have to swap it in my preferences wiki adoption Hi. Please see this page for wiki adoptions. —Scott (talk) 02:33, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Also, you generally only need to ask for things on one page, rather than writing to several staff :) -- sannse (talk) 11:15, 1 September 2008 (UTC) that image looks great hi just not been on the net for about a month your whole main page looks good and that image great how dose it moves did you design it your self? do you need anything done ? oh and I see you've read tales fm wsd Dannflow Talk! 07:53, 21 September 2008 (UTC) did u use photoshop on the image? hello just wordoring if you use photo shop on it if u did plse tell me --Dannflow Talk! 00:11, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Suggestions Hello. I am a fellow Watership Down lover, and am happy to be able to give you feed back on what would make this wikia better. I have to say, I am not at all advanced with this, as I have never done anything like this with wikipedia or wikias or whatever you'd like to call them. But I hope I can get my point across alright. I suggest that you make a section, summarizing the Stories of El-ahrairah. (Perhaps that's why I choose this name?) That was by far my favorite part of the book - well, not by far, it was all very well done, but I did enjoy the stories very much. It'd be nice for others to refresh their memories by re-reading the story, or at least reading a summarized version of it. We wouldn't want anyone to be accused of copy-righting, correct? So if you do put the whole story (and I would so appreciate it) then by all means give the proper credit to Richard Adamas and whoever else you might need to credit. Thank you for your time The Prince With a Thousand Enemies, El-ahrairah 12:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Owswalaf Owswalaf has been up for delitetion for a long time as a spelling error. Could you deleat it? 15:49, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi, can you please check out Suggestions to the creators and users and maybe unredistered contributers for making articles, because this wiki needs people to help with more articles Hazel-rah 18:53, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello What im trying to say is, is that *Buckthorn *Speedwell *Nuthanger Farm *Toadflax *Pimpernel *Flyairth *Sandwort *Coltsfoot *Stonecrop *Nyreem They all need editing I started Strawberry, Silver, Nildro-hain, Clover, Boxwood, Haystack, and Laurel. Hazel-rah 19:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) In the interest of help And if you need any fixing just ask me and ill help you. thank you Hazel-rah 19:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I take it your a fan of teh Redwall series by Brian Jacques judging by you user name--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 20:11, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you know how I can change my user name? Thanks! Hey i wans wondering if comcast can find the Watership Down tv series. If USA can air it please i would like to watch them here.Pipkin Crescent 16:31, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Pipkin Crescent ->Facebook Question I am just wondering if it is allowed to put fanfiction on this wiki? I haven't been able to find anywhere for Watership fanfiction, so... Eulaliaaa!!!! 19:39, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I can be an Admin or Editor. I don't know if there is a form, but if there is, please tell me! Thunderlake (talk) 13:40, April 8, 2013 (UTC)Thunderlake Does the tale of Elahrairah and the black rabbit take place before the blessing of elahrair---meaning he'd already have the starlight ears? 23:42, July 19, 2013 (UTC) So you read Redwall? I do too!!!!!! Watership Down (TV Series) Campion may've been scarred, but I don't think forever. I'm sure his ear grows back too. But perhaps his eye was scarred forever. Unless Campion ask the black rabbit of Inly to make his scars disappear. You know what should've happened in the end of season two? Woundwort killed by rocks without Campion pushing him away! I guess the creators never thought of season four. Hello, I am haven't realy been apart of this wiki for a lengthy amount of time. I couln't help but notice that this page is not very necessary. http://watershipdown.wikia.com/wiki/Pmpernel I would guess it was mispelt and meant to share similar information as this one. http://watershipdown.wikia.com/wiki/Pimpernel I thought it best to let you know about it. Have a nice evening! Discofirepanda (talk) 22:45, October 7, 2015 (UTC)Discofirepanda